Pandora's Box
by The Cybertonium Warrior
Summary: When Runa is ordered to investigate an energy spike on another planet, chaos erupts. A flying city, a planet full of bandits, and everything wanting to kill you. Nothing will ever be the same!


**A/N: Hey, I'm back! I have a new story for you, set in the world of Borderlands 2. The reason I'm uploading this instead of my other story is ****because when I was trying to come up with ideas for my other story, all I could think of was other ideas, and this was the best one. So ya, here we go!**

**Bold= Cybertonian**

_Italic= Thought_

* * *

><p>Runa flew through space, on her way to a distant planet called Pandora. Optimus had ordered her to investigate the planet after a large energy spike emanated from the planet.<p>

She had had mixed feelings about going, but in the end, she had to follow orders, and she was ready for adventure after being kept at base forever.

* * *

><p>Axton was walking through the square of the floating city called Sanctuary when he heard the yell. "INCOMING!" was shouted so all could hear before an explosion rocked the city and knocked it slightly off-kilter. As soon as the city righted itself, everyone was rushing off to the circle in front of Scooter's garage. Axton followed the crowd, grabbing his assault rifle.<p>

* * *

><p>Runa brushed her arms off as she walked out of the blaze. She tried to activate her internal weapons, but they wouldn't work.<p>

_Weird,_ she thought before looking up… and saw around fifty guns pointed at her. Almost everyone was clad in uniforms of faded red and black. And then she realized- a couple were taller than her! Why was she in her small form? She remembered going into her meteorite mode in her normal form, so why was she in her smaller form? That was something to figure out later. For now, she judged the people not in uniform.

The first was obviously a commando, judging by the military uniform, assault rifle, and military build. He looked to be the 'hero loner' type, or maybe a bounty hunter.

The second was one of the only two girls. She had a yellow jumpsuit on and had blue tattoos all over her body. She wielded a pistol in one hand, and what appeared to be a bubble of magic in the other. She looked to be the compassionate type.

Next was what appeared to be a steroid-abusing Mexican. He was around five foot, and fat but muscular. He dual wielded shotguns, and had on a yellow shirt and blue jeans. He looked to be the 'shoot first, never ask questions' type.

The fourth was, in short, a typical high school girl. The oddest thing about her was the large robot that she sat on the shoulder of. It reminded Runa of… Shockwave. She made a mental note to not like the robot.

A psyco was next. He was heavily muscled, and seemed to like melee combat, because he was only holding a large buzz saw. He had a mask on, and was panting hard. Runa wondered why he hadn't attacked yet.

The last of the ones not in uniform was obviously a trained killer. He wore an exosuit and held a sniper rifle, with a sword on his waist. He only had four fingers on his hands.

_I wonder what they think of me…_

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at the robot, waiting for it to move. Axton looked it up and down. It wasn't Hyperion, so what was it? The robot's armor seemed to be heavy and based off a vehicle, and wheels and headlights were clearly seen. It also seemed to be designed to look like a female, with breasts and such. It was colored head to toe in purple armor with black accents in most places and a blazing red insignia on its right breastplate. Over its face it had a visor and a battlemask, making Axton wonder if it had a face underneath.<p>

Then it did the slightly unexpected: it spoke. "Hello," it said in perfect English, and with a human woman's voice. _Odd voice modulator,_ Axton thought.

"Hello," Runa said, waving her hand at them. She was hoping that they wouldn't react too badly, but of course it couldn't be that way. The dual-wielding man unloaded both shotguns on her, creating a cloud around her. He smirked at his handiwork, only to gawk a moment later when the smoke cleared, revealing Runa unscathed.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that," Runa stated while crossing her arms. She looked to the teenager to see a starry look in her eyes. Now the robot made sense: she had created it, and was admiring Runa's armor. Runa chuckled at that thought.

"Cool," the teen said, hopping off the shoulder of the robot and onto the ground. She walked to Runa and extended a hand. "I'm Gaige. And you are?'

"Runa," she answered, shaking Gaige's hand and retracting her battlemask, showing off human-like faceplates. Gaige shivered a little as she realized the metal of Runa's hand was warm.

Axton, however, was not impressed. "Nice try, robot, but what really are you?" He still had his gun trained on this 'Runa.'

"Don't call me that word," Runa said venomously, "I am an Autobot, a cybernetic being from the planet Cybertron. And I am not a cold, heartless robot like that." She pointed to the Shockwave-like robot.

Gaige seemed to be offended, but before she could get a word in, Axton interrupted. "I don't believe you. Prove it."

**"Why? You can't understand me," **Runa said in Cybertronian, and was surprised when the assassin replied.

** "He may not, but I can. I am Zer0. That is Axton, Maya, Salvador, you've met Gaige, and Krieg," **he said back, stoic as ever. Everyone else turned to him in surprise, but he didn't pay attention.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Runa stated cheerfully.

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? I hope it was good! And if you need Borderlands knowledge, consult the wikia.


End file.
